


The Birth of Undertaker

by My_Lady



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Author doesn't know yet..., If Black Butler was a live action in the Utapri Universe, Junichi Suwabe - Freeform, One shot?, The magic of voice actors!, series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Lady/pseuds/My_Lady
Summary: Ren Jinguji is shocked to receive an invitation to audition for the role of Undertaker. His fears and lack of experience threaten to drive him to refuse, when encouragement comes from the last person he expected. But the audition isn't going so well and the young idol must think fast. Is he capable of giving a performance that shines brighter than any other?
Kudos: 6





	The Birth of Undertaker

**Author's Note:**

> Triggered by an Undertaker Youtube video. Based on Undertaker's first appearance in the anime.

**"WHHAAAAA? The Undertaker?!"** cried Syo as he vaulted the back of the couch, grabbing the letter from Ren's hands, eyes already skimming the words before his ass had even greeted the seat. **"Who on earth would cast YOU as The Undertaker?!"** disbelief dripping off his tone. Sure, the orange idol was indeed talented and had accomplished many things, but to be scouted for this particular role? Surely someone else would be a more... obvious match? Beside him, the ginger of Starish narrowed his eyes, releasing a _tch!_ before snatching the piece of paper away.  
**"That's your problem, Shorty. You underestimate me, greatly."** the sarcasm that laces throughout it, does very little to dampen the gingers famously dreamy tone.  
**"I'm not! It's just The Undertaker seems so- HEY! Don't call me 'Shorty'!"** the blond fumes with a glare that he seemed sure could burn a hole through his band-mates skull. The taller man smirks smugly, chuckles as he finishes reading the letter, leaving Syo to deflate.   
**"Jinguji, not for a lack of faith, but that particular role is a lot to ask, especially from a first time actor."** It's Tokiya's turn to voice his opinions, from where he's sat opposite them in an armchair, book now closed and laying in his lap. The ginger felt his hackles raise, his irritation growing, wondering when the team support was going to kick in. He didn't dignify the blunettes worry with an answer, opting instead to get to his feet, collecting up the sample of script that had come with the letter. He leaves without a word, Tokiya and Syo exchanging a look of guilt.

Ren slams the door upon entering the dorm room he shares with the second blunette of Starish, his rival turned band-mate, Masato Hijirikawa. Said younger man looks up from his low table, where he's currently listing lyric ideas for his next song, in handwriting far neater than Ren's own. **"What's wrong, Jinguji?"** his tone deep and flat, much like Ren's, but colder, tainted with irritation at the disturbance.   
**"Nothing. Carry on."** is the sharp reply, the ginger stalking to his bed before crashing onto it, kicking his shoes off.   
**"Jinguji..."** Masato sighs, genuinely concerned by the expression of annoyance and hurt, that plays with the redheads handsome features. Across the shared space, Ren exhales, long and slow, sounding very defeated.  
**"I received a job offer."** a simple answer, spoken to the ceiling if one went by the direction of his scowl.   
**"That's a bad thing?"** the blunette presses, earning a scoff.  
**"No. It's just- a challenging one."** He can see the scowl easing from Ren's face, almost like his shield retreating. Masato puts his pencil down, stands and approaches the ginger, indicating to the foot of his roommates bed in a silent request. Ren grants it with a nod.  
**"How so?"** Masato sits, facing the other, hands folded in his lap. A moment of silence, Ren swallows, before offering out two pieces of paper, which Masato takes and scans.   
**"It would be my first acting gig... and it would be as The Undertaker."** his tone is heavy, weighed down with self doubt. Admittedly, at the mention of the character name, Masato's brows inch higher up his forehead, his gaze paying the redhead a quick glance.  
**"The Undertaker? You mean from the manga Black-"**  
**"Yup."** Ren cuts him off. **"That's the one."** Masato looks back at the papers for something to do with his eyes, buying him a moment or two to decide on his reaction. Black Butler was something of a classic, even he had read it, for research purposes of course, and The Undertaker was definitely a memorable character. In his mind's eye, he compared the drawn character to the fretting redhead beside him, anyone could see the resemblance. A layer of pale make up, a long silver wig and some false nails would sure have the Jinguji heir looking the part. But would Ren be able to pull off the creepy funeral director?  
**"It's definitely a very... daunting offer."** He rushes to finish, when Ren looks at him sharply. **"But you won't know if you can handle it, if you don't try."** The redhead's angry expression melts away slightly, replaced by surprise and what Masato thinks if gratitude. Now it's the others turn to be silent, those sapphire eyes searching Masato's face, before they soften and a smile slides over Ren's mouth.  
**"Thanks Hijirikawa. I needed to hear that."** his warmed tone now drips with honey, his brows still drawn together but in new found determination, a hand outstretched for the papers Masato is no longer reading.   
**"It's simply fact."** such a stoic reply, typical Masato. **"When's the audition?"**  
**"Thursday, so two days from now."** Ren's eyes have dropped to the papers in hand, where he's turned to the page of supplied script. **"Not a lot of time, but I'll make it work."** Masato nods, removes himself from the bed.   
**"Well then, I will leave you to rehearse."** Ren hums, not paying attention as the blunette collects up his notepad and pencil, pockets his room key and cell phone, before taking his leave. **"I wish you luck, Jinguji.** "

**********************************************************************************

Ren's legs bounce furiously where he sits in his chair, other young actors dotted around the hallway, some reading over their scripts, some doing nothing much at all. Four possible 'Undertakers' have already entered and left the room, where a team of various unit leaders and the series director wait to judge them, to decide their fate. None of them had left looked remotely confident, one particular boy appeared on the verge of tears. With each passing contender, Ren and those waiting around him had grown more and more anxious. Undertaker number five emerged from the room, pale faced and eyes deliberately glued to the floor. Ren rubs his sweating palms off on his pants. Five minutes turn in seven, seven into ten and no one else is called, no sign of life on the other side of the door. So either the casting team gave up, or they've already picked their actor. Ren is trying to decide whether he's disappointed or relieved, when the same brunette woman from the times before peeks her head out of the door. **"Ren Jinguji?"** Show time. 

Entering the empty rehearsal studio, except for the six team members sat side by side at a long table, Ren wonders if they can see the nervous sweat gathered on the back of his neck. Approaching the table, he presents his portfolio, introduces himself with a well practiced smile and thanks them for the opportunity to audition. One woman exchanges a smile, and judging by the way the woman is studying him from head to toe, he assumes she's head of wardrobe. A gentleman sits at the center of the table, he too casting his glance up, then down, then back to the gingers face. Ren instantly knows he's the Director. His expression remains neutral, so not bad, but not good either. **"I shall be reading the parts of the other characters, whenever you're ready."** the man informs, voice lacking well... anything. Just like his face. Ren backs up a couple of paces, takes a deep breath, then nods. 

**"Are you here, Undertaker?"** the same, dry, boring tone. Ren gives the scripted chuckle, a deep, rumbling sound that vibrates low in his throat. Not far from his natural tone, honey sweet and charming.   
**"I thought you'd drop by before long."** he schools his features into a smile, eyes lidded slightly, dropping into a low bow. **"Welcome, my lord."** A woman to the left of the table leans to whisper into the ear of the man beside her, who nods and jots something down on a piece of paper. **"Is today the day you'll--"** He doesn't get to finish, cut off by the blank faced director raising his hand. It's obvious, it's not enough, probably the same performance given by everyone before him. His gut clenches.  
**"I think we've seen enough, we'll conta--"**  
**"Wait..."** Ren interrupts, trying to not look as desperate as he feels. Behind the table, a couple of people have raised their brows, but the Director is quite the opposite, he's frowning. **"Can I- may I try something?"** There's a long pause, the Director taking his time to decide whether or not to grant the request. Finally, he nods with a sigh, laces his fingers together.   
**"You may."** Ren dares hint a smile, closes his eyes and shakes out his hands, his fingers curling into awkward, claw-like hooks. He shakes his head briskly, it causes his bangs to fall further over his face, completely covering his eye. The wardrobe manager's lips are curling, eyes wide and shining as she watches the transformation, excitedly holds up a manga sketch of The Undertaker to the rest of the table.   
**"Read the line again, if you please Sir."** The Director huffs a sigh, his mouth thinning as he grates out the line again.  
**"Are you here, Undertaker?"**

The creepy, _ **"Hee hee hee."**_ that eases from between Ren's teeth seems to engage his audience, the muscles of his throat twisting to drive his usually baritone voice higher. **"I thought you'd drop by before _looong._ "** Drawing out the vowel, he's still grinning, channeling his inner crazy. He can hear humming from the table. He rushes air in and out of his lungs, a faint panting motion, feigning excitement as he points a crooked finger at the Director. **"Is today the day you'll consent to enter one of me special coffins?"** he's morphing his tone, fluctuating between near neutral of an unnatural high. Every word sounds different, sing song and raspy, like they are being spoken on an inhale. If he's going to fail this audition, he's going to fail giving his best, craziest performance. Across the table, everyone's paying attention, even the Director is no longer frowning, disbelief has his lips parted slightly, brows inching outwards. He seems to have forgotten himself, because it's only after the wardrobe manager clears her throat eagerly, that he moves to the next line, stutters through it.  
**"C-certainly not. Today I-"** Ren hushes him, brings his pointed finger to his lips, white teeth still displayed in the creepy smile that pushes his cheeks up, narrows his eyes.   
**"You don't have to tell me, _I already know._ "** the sentence deepens on the end, continues into the next line. **"She wasn't the type of customer fit for _respectable people_. I'll have you know..."** his pitch is climbing, matching his hands that rise then fall, peppering his fingertips from his cheekbones to his chin, all with a twisted pride. _**"I made her beautiful."**_ It's the Director's line next, but it doesn't come, the man sitting there, not moving so much as to blink. The rest of the table is whispering among themselves, wardrobe manager is mimicking Ren's hand gestures to the person beside her. Finally, another team member speaks up, voice all giddy.   
**"The next line, Mr Jinguji! No- the one after... _'Come on, my Lord, give it to me.'_ "**  
**"Yes, of course."** Ren is quick, thinks on his feet, casts his memory back to the manga, approaches the table and drops to his knees. Blunt nails dig into the surface as he targets the Director, who's still looking shell shocked. **"Come on... _my Lord_..."** reaching across the table with a clawed hand. **"Give it too me!"** he sounds near hysterical, as he flops his upper torso onto the cool surface with a dreamy sigh pushed through still bared teeth. **"Give me laughter!"** Fingers clawing towards the Director, before he sighs soft and low, eases back upright onto his knees, clasps his hands together a sways with a pitched giggle. **"Do that, and I'll tell you _anything_."** His body continues to twist, as though his spine is in two pieces, the top unsteady on the bottom. The Director is watching him, but his lips come together, the corners are drawing back and then he's smiling, punching out a finger in Ren's direction.

 **"There it is, THAT is our Undertaker."** Ren freezes in position, unsure if he's hearing things right. Along the table, people are smiling and chatting between themselves. He hears the words _creepy, love_ and _fun_. The lady from wardrobe is explaining how she'd transform Ren's sun-kissed skin tone into Undertaker's waxy white. Clearly, his part of the audition is over, so he stands, brushes off his pant legs and pushes his bangs out of his face, coming to stand before them like before, quiet and awaiting their feedback.   
**"I _loved_ it!"** A second man says to him, his hands motioning to his own face. **"The way you contorted your features, that smile, it was you but looked nothing like you."** Agreeing hums, the wardrobe manager adds on.  
**"Your face, just from your cheekbones down is nearly identical to Undertaker, and how you used your hands!"** There's more nodding.   
**"Tell us..."** It would seem that the director has composed himself. **"How did you create that voice?"** Inside, Ren is melting into a puddle under their compliments, every knotted muscle warm and relaxed. He reaches back, scratches at the drying sweat on the nape of his neck.  
**"I'm not sure, it just... came out. I just thought, this guy is dark enough to feel joy when dealing with mutilated corpses and bargains in laughter. He reminds me of one of those creepy clowns in the movies, so I went with that, but was sure too give him a, charm?"** He's not sure if his answer is satisfactory, but can only believe it is based on the chorus of hums, nods and a spoken _'genius'_.  
**"Well, I believe we are all in agreement that your performance was spot on."** The enthusiasm coming from the Director is strange, considering how stony face he'd been, his excitement reaching his eyes. **"You can expect your formal offer for the part within 48 hours. Thank you, Mr Jinguji."** Ren beams his smile, almost forgets himself, remembers at the last moment and bows at his waist.   
**"Thank you all for your time and consideration, I look forward to hearing from you."** He gathers his portfolio and leaves, brilliant smile wedge firmly into his features. He'd hear through the grapevine later that evening, that they hadn't even bothered to take another audition after he'd left.

**********************************************************************************

Just as the director had said, his official acceptance letter, along with a schedule for his first costume fitting and a complete script arrives two days later. Ren just can't control the warmth that spreads through his body, as he studies the list of characters and the chosen actor/ess that has been selected for the part. **'The Undertaker = Ren Jinguji'** just looks too damn awesome on the pristine sheet of paper. He is drawn into the head office at Shining Studios, where Shining Saotome himself applauds him for his success, tells of the excitement that waits to greet him on set. Ren thanks him and leaves, heading straight for the dormitory common area. 

Most of Starish are present when he arrives, all scattered over the cluster of couches and chairs, all except Cecil, who is enduring another private tutoring session with Baron, aka Camus. Before he rounds the corner, he forces his smile away, trains his features into something akin to neutral, before slumping into the only empty armchair, package gripped in his hand. Again, Syo and Tokiya exchange a glance, before the pink idol speaks up cautiously. **"Ren..."**  
**"Hm?"**  
**"How'd it go, your audition?"** His tone is so timid, like he's walking on eggshells. Ren gives his best defeated sigh, leans forward and drops the small collection of papers onto the table. Tokiya's eyes widen. After all, the former HAYATO-idol understands what it means, when an actor receives more than a single letter after an audition. Syo, however, doesn't seem too. Unfortunately for him, he's hands are not the first to reach the papers, are beaten by the delicate pianist fingers of Masato. As he reads, his lips part, before there's a smile spreading across his mouth. He's swapping between the acceptance letter and the script, then he looks to Ren who's no longer able to maintain his blank expression, cerulean eyes shining brightly, almost as much as his smile.   
**"He got the part."**  
**"He- HE DID?!"** Syo is beside Masato, leaning into his space, reading the words for himself. **"He did!"**  
**"Congratulations, Jinguji."** Tokiya looks genuinely happy for him. **"I suppose I- we, owe you an apology."** he's giving Syo a pointed look, earning an embarrassed blush from the tiny blonde, and a mutter.   
**"Yeah... sorry."**

 **"I am also sorry."** The pair are waved off by a tanned hand, Ren now sat up straight with pride, palm outstretched to take his papers back, which Masato gives. Otoya appears behind Ren, leaning over the gingers shoulder to read the letter, barely able to avoid the huge form that is Natsuki, that appears beside him to wrap Ren up in a crushing hug. Once he has the room too breath, when Syo drags Natsuki off him, the redhead smiles down at the printed words in hand.  
**"Someone very wise told me, that I wouldn't know if I was capable, if I didn't try."** Blue and orange exchange a look, Masato's hesitant to break a smile, Ren flashes him a wink. **"Well then..."** Ren gets to his feet, raising his hands above his head to stretch out the long lines of his body. **"I feel like celebrating. Italian sound good?"**  
**"YES!"**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the Kudos! Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
